Mrloveminecraft
mrloveminecraft is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. Career RSW-HXW (Early 2016) MrLove made his debut into Minecraft Wrestling in Early 2016. He made his debut match in a fatal four way match for the HXW Global title at the first HXW/RSW Rumble. He would later on become the RSW TV champion at the HXW & RSW Supershow, defeating Clutchsky and Kevdog01 in a steel cage match. His first rival was Clutchsky, and they would settle their dispute at the first Final Fight. Love would retain his TV title, but than would have to relinquish his TV Title since RSW would come to a end. HXW (2016-Present) After RSW, He would continue his career in HXW. He would get many HXW title matches, but his biggest one was against his former rival Clutchsky for the HXW Championship at HXW Justice. He won the HXW title, but only for 3 minutes as he got Cashed in on. .He would soon go on to win the HXW Global championship against Memorised and DallasNightmare in a triple threat match at a HXW Taping. Only at least a week or two later, mrloveminecraft would be the 2nd ever winner of the HXW Rumble. Because of his rumble win, he had to once again relinquish a title, as he vacated the HXW Global champion. At Final Fight II, he took his former Tag partner Kevdog01 in the main event for the HXW Championship. He would overcome the obstacles and win the HXW title and be the first ever 2 time HXW Champion. He would go on and defend his title for a few months, till losing it to UltimateGuy22 at HXW HOH. He would be cruising through the next few months, till he returned at the Rumble and wanted another title match. He was put in the HXW Lethal chamber match for the HXW title. He would sadly lose, and this event is where he would start one of his most known rivalries, against MilkyOreo12. They would fight back and forth, till Drix has had enough and decided to make a match against Milky and MrLove at Final Fight 3. MXW At Xtreme Chaos 3, Crews defeated Love to become a two time Universal Champion. On August 5, 2018, Love was announced as a member of the MXW Lockbox Ladder Match at MXW Heatwave (2018). At Heatwave, Fire defeated Boby, JD, Love, and Atom to win the Lockbox. At MXW Insurgence (2018), MrLove and Miles defeated The Outcasts to become the new Tag Team Champions, becoming Love's second reign with the championship. On the October 27, 2018 edition of Knockout, Kenah defeated Love to get a #1 contenders match for the MXW Championship. At Lone Survivor (2018), Love entered at number ten in the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet. He was eliminated by number nine Drix. At Xecution (2018), Fire and MiNi defeated Love and Miles to become the new Tag Team Champions. Fire and MiNi were scheduled to face Miles and Love at the next ppv. Love was injured by the two, forcing Miles to find another partner. At Retribution (2019), Omega entered as Miles' partner. Fire and MiNi would retain after Omega ditched Miles at the end. At Last Stand (2019), Love was defeated by Omega in a singles match. At Last Stand (2019), Miles defeated Rich to become the new Xtreme Champion with the help of MrLove. After the match, Love betrayed Miles by hitting a kiss of death. The briefcase holder, Fire, cashed in and won the championship. On the March 2, 2019 edition of Knockout, Miles was confronted by Love. Fire would attack Miles from behind before shaking hands with Love. Both of them joined forces with new Knockout General Manager Todee. At MXW Breakout (2019), Love defeated Rich, Fire, and Miles to win the Xtreme Championship. At MXW Rumble (2019), Love defeated Fallen to retain the Xtreme Championship. At MXW Locked Away (2019), Love entered the Chamber match, where he was eliminated by Miles. At Xtreme Chaos IV, Miles defeated Love to win the Xtreme Championship. Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 5 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages